sims_big_brother100fandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Deddens
was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 1 (U.S.). He layed low for the first half of the game but when his best friend Nicholas Ajay was blindsided by Kaneisha Fields and Nicki Allred he started playing hard which the jury found admirable and decided to award him with the win. Biography In Week 1, Sam decided to lay low and go with the house. Andrew Donovan decided to target Kat Kohanski and Sam was fine with that. She was evicted 7-2. In Week 2, Amanda Williams won HOH and decided to target Sierra Daniel who was Kat's ally. Sam was fine with this until Nicholas suggested they evict Andrew, the other nominee. Them, along with Nolan Palm, Kaneisha and Nicki, all made a deal to keep Sierra. Sam, Nicholas and Kaneisha were blindsided when Nolan and Nicki flipped last minute. In Week 3, Nicki won HOH and decided to target Nolan for lying to her about Sierra and Mel Groves who was a huge threat to her. Sam rolled with the punches and made his alliance official. Him, Nicholas, Nicki and Kaneisha were officially The Pillowtalkers and he and Nicholas made a final 2 called The Weeaboos. Mel was evicted 4-3, Julie announced that it was a double eviction. Nicholas won the HOH and targeted Amanda. The Pillowtalkers thought Sam was the best pawn so he was put up next to her. However after Nicki won POV, DeAndre and Andrew told Kaneisha about their plan to blindside Sam, she shut this down and volunteered as a pawn. Nicki saved Sam and Kaneisha was put up in his place. Amanda was then evicted 4-1. In Week 4, Nicki won HOH yet again, but this time she wanted to flip on Sam and Nicholas. She nominated DeAndre Brown and Nolan as pawns and when DeAndre won the POV, Sam was expecting Andrew to be the replacement. However, Nicholas was the replacement. He was then evicted 3-1. Julie announced that it was a triple eviction, Nolan won HOH, he nominated Andrew, Kaneisha and Nicki, with Kaneisha and Nicki as his targets. Sam ultimately chose to stay loyal to Nicki and voted to save her. Unfortunately, Nolan chose to save Kaneisha instead of Nicki, leaving Nicki evicted 2-1-0. In Week 5, Sam won his first HOH and competition all season. He decided to get revenge for what Kaneisha did to Nicholas and targeted her. However, she won the POV giving her full power on who goes home and she ultimately evicted his only ally left, Nolan. During Finale Week, Sam won Part 1 of the HOH and advanced to Part 2, where he one yet again. He decided to finish what he started and evicted Kaneisha. In the jury, Kaneisha was the only person bitter towards him and she managed to convince Andrew to vote for DeAndre but 2 votes weren't enough and Sam won the first ever season of Big Brother USA. Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia * He is the first ever winner of Big Brother USA. ** He is also the first man to win. Category:Houseguests Category:USA Houseguests Category:BB1USA Houseguests Category:1st Place